infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Michael J. Caboose (Red vs Blue)
Michael J. Caboose is a native and Anchor of the Red Vs Blue Loop. Caboose is one of the strangest Anchors in the Loops and is known for Team Killing and the first case of Caboose Syndrome. Description Caboose is a Blue Simulation Soldier for a fake war for Project Freelancer. Due to the damages to his brain throughout his baseline, Caboose's mental state has actually caused a new Syndrome to appear in the Loops, named after him. While everyone considers Caboose to always cause crashes, the Admins know that Caboose has only done a total of one hundred accidental crashes in the span of one hundred thousand Loops and that he tries to force crashes in his punishment Loops until he was given the Ren and Stimpy Loops as his new punishment Loop. History Michael J. Caboose began to Loop sometime after The Crash. During his early Loops, he always tried to stop Church's demise at the EMP during the events of Recreation. He was ecstatic when Church began to Loop. In an event known as 'Nightmare of Caboose,' Caboose was now restricted to 'Read-Only' Loops when he needs to go through a Punishment Loop. This lasted for only ten punishment Loops until they were able to activate the Ren and Stimpy Loop. After his first time there, Caboose was left crying and needed to be comforted for the entire Loop after his first time there (it's implied that a baboon ripped his face off and ate it). Abilities *'Magic Use':Caboose is somewhat skilled in magic, but his Team Killing issues has caused him to become a master of the more deadlier spells, such as the Killing Curse from Harry Potter's Loop. ** Pony Magic: Caboose is a beginner in Unicorn Magic, but...with his Team Killing issues, he's actually mastered the darker arts of Unicorn Magic. * Subspace Pocket: Caboose, like many other Loopers, has mastered the skill of taking an object and "hiding it away from reality." Despite his mental levels, his pocket is actually quite large, big enough to handle the Death Star he got from a Star Wars Loop and the three hundred Megas, six thousand Terminators, and the thousands upon thousands of machines. *'Machines': Caboose is capable of befriending any machine, even CelestAI. The Admins are still trying to figure out how he was able to play checkers with Yggdrasil the only time they had him there. He is skilled enough with all his Looping to completely repair any machine he has merely glanced at. *'Mental Instability': Due to the series of traumas Caboose endured in his baseline, Caboose is almost detached from reality. While in the Harry Potter Loop, the only time Snape tried to read his mind resulted in the teacher screaming bloody murder and blew himself up with his own magic. He has since been sent to talk to Twilight Sparkle (MLP) or Belldandy (AMG) for counseling. Relationships Mane Six: Caboose's child-like mentality has lead him to being babied by Fluttershy while he loves partying with Pinkie Pie. He sees Twilight as a mother figure since she was the only one who wanted to make sure he was okay in his head. When Twilight is in a Loop with Caboose-and not replacing Church-, she normally does her best to help with his mental instability. Twilight is one of the five Loopers who felt Caboose's rampage first-hand when he was given his first-and only-non-Read-Only Punishment Loop. She doesn't go into detail about what he did, mainly because she doesn't remember anything but a searing agony for a mere second before nothing else was felt. Belldandy (Ah! My Goddess): '''Caboose sees her as a mother figure and does his best to stay behaved when she needs to be asked to counsel him. '''Church (Red VS Blue): Church is Caboose's 'best friend.' For the majority of his beginning Loops, Caboose wanted to do whatever it took to make sure Church was never killed by the EMP, even going to the point of Team Killing him and using the distraction to go with Washington. When Church began to Loop, Caboose was ecstatic and nearly cried under his helmet. Church is one of the few people that keep Caboose's mental state 'stable.' SkyNet: Caboose sees SkyNet as a friend and is always happy to talk to 'her.' SkyNet considers Caboose as an interesting human with the way he is with machines. Deadpool: Deadpool sees Caboose as his protege. Even when Caboose Team Kills him, he just recovers and compliments him on the kill before advising him of new Team Kill ideas. He was one of the few who cheered when Deadpool beat Deathstroke in a Death Battle Loop. Mega Man Loopers: Caboose is on friendly terms with all the robots that come the Mega Man Loops. Yet that still doesn't spare them the dreaded Team Kill when they replace Church. Strangely, Caboose doesn't try to Team Kill Roll (Mega Man) when she replaces Church since he thinks that Roll is actually a female Church all because she sarcastically said that. When he Looped in as Wily once, Roll just asked him to be good and he spent the remainder of the Loop being good...and Team Killing Mega Man that one time. ...It was not Caboose's fault... ...Mega Man shot himself with Caboose's EMP Gun... and no one blames anyone. ...Caboose blamed Elec Man. The Transformers: Caboose is a big fan of them and does his best to behave when he ends up in a Loop with them. His favorite is, surprisingly, Soundwave. The Admins: Caboose is the biggest pain in their heads when he doesn't have at least Church around him. They always have to put Caboose into Read-Only Loops when they give him a Punishment Loop due to the fact that he always goes into an extreme case of Sakura Syndrome that results in him just slaughtering everyone in that Loop until he can force it to crash all because no one from his Loop, Deadpool, Lin Grace from the Eiken Loops, Twilight Sparkle (FiM), Fluttershy (FiM), or Pinkie Pie (FiM) was there to keep his mind from going completely unstable. As such, they've had to begin discussing on how to connect the Anchor status to Church despite issues that could happen with Yggdrasil. Waltz: '''In a Loop where Twilight was replacing Doc, Waltz was on Chorus and awake when she came in contact with Roll in that Loop. After she killed the Reds and Blues with Church and Twilight last, Caboose let his anger come out. In the next Loop, Caboose immediately went to Mac's Bar and put up his own Wanted Poster for her with the reward being half of everything he had in his pocket. '''Billy: Billy remains the only person to have successfully pissed Caboose off. This was a deciding event in determining Billy's status as an MLE. Loopers in General: He has an award for 'Most Loopers Team Killed' due to Team Killing Loopers who replace Church. Over half the Loopers all would rather Crash the Red VS Blue Loop if they end up as Church because of Caboose while the other half use it to gain the ability to turn into AI. Of all the Loopers, only Ranma Saotome has been able to avoid the dreaded Sheila Team Kill which is Caboose's initial Team Kill. Many of the motherly Loopers tend to treat Caboose as a child and make sure to help him. Yet all of the Loopers agree that at least one Looper from his Loop or someone he shares a bond like he does with those of his Loop must be with him in a Loop to avoid Caboose's rampage happening all over again. They all also know that when he is done with his Punishment Loop, he needs Brain Bleach immediately after, so all of them have taken to having a bottle of the stuff shaped like his head in their 'pockets' just for that emergency. Category:Characters Category:Anchor Category:Looper Category:Red Vs Blue